


Date Night

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Dysphoria, Car Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Head, Romance, Slow Build, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, handjobs, trans tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Ever since Matt made it big in the modeling gig, it’s been tradition for the boys to go out once a week to the fanciest restaurant they could afford. Usually the dates are largely uneventful; yet not this time. Tord has some extremely important news to share regarding a job promotion.Needless to say, the news is taken quite well, and the night ends on rather…frisky terms.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my dear friend WhyAreYourEyesBlack on Tumblr! They make AMAZING polyworld art, and I had to show my ot4 a bit of love once more!  
> Although I gotta admit, I'm so goddamn tired of writing foursomes. I need to take a break from those.

_“Tom! Have you seen my hair straightener?”_

_“No, Matt. I haven’t seen your stupid hair curler. Have you asked Edd?”_

_“Why the fuck would I know? Tord probably used it.”_

_“Hah, no! I’m willing to bet Matt just misplaced it!”_

_“Guys, please! I need to straighten it now before the curls set in-“_

_“Well doesn’t that sound like a you problem, Matt?”_

_“Tom! Will you stop being so rude!”_

_“Make me.”_

_“Fine!”_

Ah, date night- the most hectic part of the traditional household routine. There was always something missing, someone that wasn’t moving fast enough, or somehow everything always came to a crashing halt whenever the slightest inconvenience arose.

Like right now, in example.

In the already crowded reach of the bathroom, there simply wasn’t enough room for Matt to squeeze his way past three other bodies crowded in front of the one bathroom mirror. Worst of all he was knelt down, attempting to push past hips and thighs in order to pull open the lower drawer of the cabinet. Maybe he placed it down there?

As he opened the door, Tom was jumping out of his skin at the feeling of a hard wooden corner digging into his thigh. His slight jump knocked into Tord, who nearly choked on his toothbrush at the full force falling directly onto his bent elbow.

Tears watered in his eyes as he bent forward to gag into the sink, spitting hints of toothpaste over the unbuttoned expanse of Edd’s green formal vest. The action had the larger male pinching the fabric between his fingers, pulling it out to study it with a deep scowl spreading across his lips.

“Tord!” he growled, already moving over to reach for the toilet paper when Matt once more knocked into Edd’s legs after triumphantly rising up with his straightener in tow. “I found it!” he shouted, before gasping in surprise when Edd’s balance finally upturned.

Like a giant he fell, reaching desperately for the first thing that he could reach. Or in this case, the first person he could. He gripped the sash of Tord’s expensive black trench coat, the poor guy still recovering from his gagging as he found himself drawn into the person-pile gathering at the floor.

Edd landed on top of the poor skinny ginger first, before Tord found himself sprawled between their leader’s thighs. “Fuck!” He had shouted before the fall, face sprawled forward into Edd’s chest as the sound of laughter rang through the bathroom.

Tom was clutching his stomach as he looked to the absolute disaster the floor had become, red in the face from laughing so hard. Two pairs of exasperated eyes landed upon him, regarding him with passive annoyance.

A third pair was buried underneath Edd’s arms, struggling to reach his arms out and claw his way out from under the bear of the group. “Edd! Crushing…me…!” Matt wheezed, voice higher pitched than usual as he felt nearly every ounce of his being squished into the tile.

Edd rolled over, bringing Tord with him and giving Matt a chance to move free. The straightener was still held within his clutch, pressed to his chest like an item of personal comfort as the already pale ginger shivered from the horrors. His life flashed before his very eyes! And it was…oddly green.

“You okay?” Tom asked after finally pulling himself together, offering his hand to Matt and helping the taller man to his feet once again. Just for measures he dusted off the hair sticking to his nice purple vest, a combination of cat and honey  brown hair that Tord refused to admit was his own at times.

After righting himself fully, Matt turned to the mirror, studying himself in relief when he was hardly even disheveled by the attack. “Oh, thank heavens.” He breathed out, turning around in the mirror and studying himself. “I’m unharmed.”

A grumbling tone rose from Edd’s chest, Tord’s face still buried deep into it as he turned his wrist over to flip Matt off. “That makes one of us. Is anyone going to help us up?” He asked, pulling his face from his boyfriend’s chest in order to prevent his words from remaining muffled. As much as he enjoyed being pressed into the soft stomach underneath him, Tord wanted to focus on getting ready.

Yet Tom and Matt just stared at them in amusement, turning back to the mirror and making quite the show of ignoring the two still on the floor. Matt plugged in the straightener and began to apply his makeup while it heated up, while Tom grunted as he slid his black button up over his binder and lazily buttoned it up.

“Alright. Fuck you too.” Was the final verdict Edd reached, pushing Tord unceremoniously from his chest as he gripped the edge of the toilet and hoisted himself up. His back was already sore enough from the heavy lifting his side job required, and no amount of Matt’s magic massages could fix that. His spine cracked ominously as he twisted his shoulders and hips.

The sound had Tom cringing, tightening the bowtie around his neck as the man finally shrugged his own blue jacket on. They all were looking pretty spiffy in their respective colors, matching down to a T as he studied their same model, style, and pants choices. The tradition of dressing fancy for date night only extended back as far as Matt’s been making it good from modeling gigs and getting discounts on high-end-brands.

A little fancy outing now and then wasn’t any big deal, he insisted. And like absolute suckers for the ginger man, all three of them agreed to get fitted.

Edd had to admit, though. It wasn’t all that bad. Tord’s build was clear from the way the fabric strained against his shoulders, only ever more prominent as he followed Edd’s lead in using the toilet to rise. He was glaring at Tom through the reflections in the mirror, low grumble leaving him as he fixed his tie.

Oh, and Tom’s ass was goddamn fantastic in the pants as well. Matt, with the reassurance of comfort from their smallest companion, pulled the tightest pair of dress pants he could possibly get off the shelves. The result was quite the night, to put it lightly.

And of course Matt looked outright stunning in his purple vest and black undershirt, cufflinks and designer shoes making the whole look much more complete than the half rolled up sleeves of Tord or the loose slouch of Tom with his tacky checkered sneakers.

Edd could only hope he looked half as good as his boyfriends whenever he went out,  larger size making him feel the inklings of his insecurities. Smoothing down the front of his jacket, he was the first one to finally feel done enough to call it a night. He didn’t have makeup to do, or hair to style like the others did- he just went naturally with brown cowlicks dancing up in all directions.

“Well, I’m done. Meet me in the living room whenever you’re ready.” He noted, waving casually to the three who stood shoulder to shoulder before the mirror. Tord was sculpting his usual tuffs of hair-horns down, letting them lay in a swoop over his face that felt a hell of a lot fancier than his usual upkeep style.

He nodded, clearly distracted with the gel in his fingers. “Alright, Edd.” He said absently, while Matt nodded in agreement. Well, as well as a man with a burning hot straightener passing through his hair could be. Tom just pulled his lip back to dig between his teeth with a nail, spitting out a popcorn kernel stuck from last night’s movie marathon.

Edd figured that was his cue to step out, letting out a small sigh as he collapsed onto the couch with a dramatic bounce. As much as he wanted to refrain from messing up his outfit with cat hair…Ringo was a gray cat, right? It wouldn’t show up as much, right?

Ah well, she was already on his lap, and he just couldn’t resist running his hand over her smooth fur. He spent the time scrolling mindlessly through his phone until the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Tord was finally done, followed shortly by Tom who had his hands shoved casually into his pockets.

“Don’t worry, I already told Matt to hurry his ass up unless he wants to miss the reservations.” Tom assured, a half smile on his face as his hair had been slicked back to perfection. He felt pretty attractive tonight, and undeniably masculine.

Edd was reluctant to let Ringo leap off of his lap in search of something else to do, sighing a bit as instead his hands folded over where she had been sitting. “Well. Just because you told him doesn’t mean he’ll listen.” Edd noted, before already feeling the tug of impatience as his eyes went to the clock. Just ten more minutes and they’d absolutely need to leave.

He was counting down the seconds when Matt finally came out from the bathroom, smiling as he appreciated himself in the small handmirror he always carried with. He checked the perfect blend of his contour/hightlight, the wing of his eyeliner absolutely flawless as he turned his head from side to side to appreciate himself.

“I look gorgeous.” He noted confidently, before lowering his mirror and staring at the impatient faces of all his partners. He pursed his lips, before crossing his arms over his chest with the mirror tucked underneath. “What? It’s a hassle to look so good, and I’m not hearing any appreciation for what I do!” he stated, nose upturned as he moved towards the door.

The sigh shared by the three others was audible even as Matt stepped outside into the cold, huddling amongst himself as he turned over his shoulder with the door wide open. A clear invitation to hurry up now. “I don’t care what car we take. We just need to hurry.” Matt demanded, which earned him an empty can of coke being chucked in his direction as Edd came outside with Tord and Tom in tow.

“Easy for you to say. We’re the ones that have been waiting for you to finish for the past twenty minutes.” Tord noted, the keys to his red sportscar casually dangling from his finger. He unlocked it, allowing the doors to lift open and expose the rear seats. “Alright, whatever though. Who wants the back?” he asked, watching as all four seemed to debate it.

Edd grinned as he clasped his hand onto Tord’s shoulder, holding out his palm. “How about I drive first?” he suggested, noting the way Tord’s glare could have murdered him. He threw his keys into the air and caught them in his palm, refusing to give Edd any room to grab them. “Oh no, none of you are driving my baby and that’s final.” He said…until Tom was moving over and stomping his dress shoe onto Tord’s foot.

The man’s undignified yelp resulted in Tord’s grip loosening enough for Tom to grab his fingers and peel them back, swiping the keys and darting behind Edd before Tord could properly turn on the little fucker. He was seeing red as he grit his teeth, ready to charge- before Edd’s palm came out and pressed against Tord’s forehead to keep him at bay. “Nuh-uh. We are not dealing with your hatefucking tonight. We’re going to be going on a lovely date where you two will get along, do you understand me?” he asked, only lowering his hand when Tord shoved it off.

“You know what? Fine. Edd, you can drive. But Tom’s sitting in the back both times as well.” He said, silver eyes landing on the blank ones smugly staring at him from behind Edd’s arm. Leave it to them to always have some shitty one-up pissing contest going on. Edd didn’t have the time to deal with it, merely stepping to the front seat and leaving Tom defenseless. “Sounds fine to me.”

Matt was hopping into the passenger seat with a wide grin, clearly pleased with the driving arrangements as he leaned back in the gorgeous leather interior of the designer car. He pulled out a nail file, sanding down some rough edges as he heard the commotions of Tord very clearly shoving Tom into the back with aggressive pushes. “Get your grubby grease hands off of my ass, will you?” Tom growled, instead finding himself sprawled into the spacious back with one last shove from Tord.

They were settled in, despite the commotion, and Edd sighed as already the two were hip to hip in the back. Tom’s hand was so innocently resting over Tord’s where it planted itself firmly on Tom’s thigh, rubbing in slow motions that had sparks flying between the two. They were a mixture of sexual tension and violent tendencies when left alone, and Edd moved them out of the sight of the mirror as the volume of the speakers turned up to max.

“Don’t you dare get Tord hard before we have to go in. These pants leave no room as it is.” Edd complained, only to find himself ignored as Tom and Tord’s mouths were crashing together in mutual heated excitement.

Matt spared a single glance before sighing and throwing his arm over his head, clearly frustrated. “I think we need to be more worried about Tom leaving a wet stain on the seat.” He noted, which had at least an amused chuckle rising from Edd.

If he slammed on the breaks as hard as he could for each stoplight, Edd wouldn’t admit it. But the mutual glares from the backseat as their makeout session kept getting cut short was entertaining enough. Luckily Tord jr. didn’t decide to make an appearance, and the interior of the car was largely safe…for now.

Didn’t change the fact that Tord couldn’t keep his paws off of Tom when they stepped out, the four of them strutting in together with their chins held high and confidence exuding off of…most of them.

Matt was in his element here, as was Tord- but Edd and Tom stuck back as the two sauntered up to the front desk to confirm their reservations. They did most of the talking, clearly charming the reception as the woman laughed and immediately gathered up their menus even with the large group of other elites waiting to be seated.

“Follow me.” She said, Tord and Matt following immediately while Edd froze for a moment. He swore he could feel judgmental stares eyeing the way his jacket clung to his weight. The thought had his gut churning unpleasantly, perspiration clinging to his brow and making him feel even more nervous. If he sweat through his suit he’d look like even more of a fat, lazy-

“Edd, you coming?” Tom asked, turning around and moving forward to wind his fingers in with his boyfriend’s. One look at Tom’s expression showed his own personal nervousness, tugging self-consciously at his suit and obsessively patting down his chest as if it would still remain visible. Knowing that both of them were equally nervous about their appearance certainly made a sense of…comfort, between them. Tom understood him, and Edd returned the gesture.

They were seated at a comfortable booth, grape vines thankfully obscuring the tables from properly seeing each other. Being in their own private section had Edd slouching forward into his seat, a relieved sigh leaving him as he tugged the lines of the jacket down once more. He hated the way his stomach became even more prominent when he sat, trying to play it off.

Yet Tom noticed. The feeling of his soft hand gripping Edd’s own and pulling it away from his stomach was a relief, eagerly winding his fingers back with Tom’s. He spared him an appreciative smile, before finally turning back to the conversation that Matt and Tord were locked in.

“I insist calamari! We’re at an Italian restaurant, it’s only a classic!” he implored, flipping through the appetizer menu as he kept insisting on the fried squid. Tom’s nose scrunched up at the thought, leveling a glare to Tord once more. “Hell no. I’m not going anywhere near anything that used to have tentacles after seeing the shit this asshole commissioned.”

Tord’s sip of the complimentary wine nearly came back up as he coughed and hacked, eyes turning up to Tom with hints of panic in them. “Oh god- you mean you’ve seen-“ he was cut off with a slow Cheshire smile lifting Tom’s lips, cruelty in his gaze as he knew he had the power to crush Tord. “Oh, you mean…”

“No! Uh. Whatever appetizer Tom wants he can get, is everyone in agreement?” the Norski offered, trying to appease Tom as the man seemed content to drum his fingers along the table. He had his eyes on the jalapeno poppers, despite this being a regal restaurant. “Yes. Is everyone in agreement I can have the appetizer choice?”

Of course leave it to Matt to smile oh so ominously, pressing his finger down on the menu. “Oh, but Tom, I insist on the Calamari. And I’d love a little story while we eat.” He said, smile so innocent despite Tord already burying his face into his hands as Edd nodded his agreement. “Actually, Calamari sounds great, Matt. And so does this story.”

Needless to say, they got their calamari, jalapeno poppers, **and** the pictures of Tord’s commissions were passed around the table. The poor guy couldn’t be any more humiliated as Edd couldn’t stop laughing at the sight. Matt was suitably flushed.  Yet Tom couldn’t stop grinning down at the defeated expression on Tord’s face.

“Well, uh. I suppose I should be honored you like me that much.” Matt began, resting his hand on Tord’s shoulder. “But a hyper realistic picture of me getting fucked by tentacles is…erm…” he clearly lacked the words, which Edd happily supplied.

“Kinky. It’s too kinky. We expected hentai and anime girls out of you, but this is a new low, Tord.” He said, enjoying the way that Tom’s hand squeezed subtly tighter as he fought back borderline tears of amusement. Tord looked ready to sink into the seat, sighing into his hands as he didn’t even touch the appetizer.

He peeked through his hands at his three boyfriends expressions, before lowering them with a sigh. “Remind me why I’m paying for this meal again and letting you drive my car?” he asked, only partially serious but just enough so that Tom stopped laughing and Edd’s amusement dropped into an almost guilty expression. They have been a bit rough on him, haven’t they?

Matt was leaning against his side as his smiled turned to reassurance, hand resting on Tord’s chest as he pulled Tord’s hand up to allow Edd and Tom to rest over it. Being surrounded by his lovers helped to ease a bit of his frustrations, only growing further content as Matt pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

“Tord, you know we don’t really mind, right? I’m glad it was me. It makes me feel special.” Matt reassured, with Tom giving his best attempt at a placating smile as well. He was never one for serious conversations, unfortunately.

At least Edd and Tord were a bit closer than the others, having previously been best friends for most of their childhood. So with a soft squeeze of his lover’s palm, Edd’s smile had soothed Tord’s frazzled nerves. “We were just having a bit of fun is all, Tord. You know we all rib on each other sometimes, but love each other regardless. That also means we love you and whatever freaky shit you buy of us getting fucked. Capiche?”

In hindsight, it was kind of funny. So it was easy for Tord to lower his guard and allow a content chuckle to slip past his lips. He knocked his fist lightly into Edd’s shoulder, finally reaching for the calamari to sample. “Alright alright, capiche. Even if you all are still dicks, you’re my dicks, and I have extremely good news to share that even this wouldn’t kill my mood.”

Now that captured the attention of the table, wine glasses lowered and eyes locked upon Tord once more. Even Tom seemed to be interested- even if that interest only extended as far as a half assed apology towards ribbing Tord on and crossing a boundary. Matt pressed his finger into Tord’s side when the other merely kept smiling and eating.

“Well? Go on!” he exclaimed, tapping his fingers along the wood as Matt leaned closer, blue eyes shining in excitement.

Gauging the expressions on each of his lovers, Tord sat up a bit straighter, confidence exuding from him as he folded his hands idly over his lap. “Well, you all know how I’ve been competing with my fellow districts in designing a lightweight prosthetic that was efficient, simple, and overall cost effective for potential customers and retailers? Well…”

He could see the tension spreading across the table, excitement building in regards for just what the verdict was. Little did they know he had far better news on if he won the competition or not.

“Not only did my assigned district win, but the CEO was so impressed with my design and teamwork that he offered me the position of President of Gripps and Co.”

The rounds of ecstatic applause that broke out had Tord’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment, the tables from other parts of the restaurant turning their attentions to their smaller booth. Matt planted a huge kiss onto the side of his cheek, clasping his hands together in delight at the news. “No way, our little Tordie, Mr. President of the prosthetic business!”

“Aw shit, Matt, when you word it like that-“

“Dude this is a huge deal. Like you’re second in command to an entire company.” Tom butted in, not wanting Tord to even think of downplaying his accomplishments. The egotistical Norwegian no doubt would always shoot for higher and higher, never settling or being content in what he does unless he was sitting at the very top.

Voicing his agreement, Edd’s smile radiating pride as he offered his boyfriend a hearty thumbs up, “This is a huge deal, and absolutely calls for a celebration. God- do I even want to know what your paycheck would be?”

Tord’s sheepish chuckle had his boyfriends fawning, rubbing at the back of his neck at the radiating excitement rippling through the table. Yet he managed to pull himself together long enough to hold his hands up into a placating gesture, “Well, uh. We definitely won’t need to worry about money anymore. There’s just one little downside-before  I let you all get too excited.”

It reeled in his overly excitable lovers just long enough to press his hands back to the table, feeling a nervous crawling in his gut at the aspect of sharing the…”terms”, of the promotion.

“Well as you know the company outpost I’m at currently is only a good ten minutes away. But, well….The headquarters is much closer to the city. An entire five hours away from here city. I would need to make a five hour drive down each day if I was to accept the position. Or,”

He took in a slow breath. “I could either move out and live in an apartment so you all don’t have to move, or come with me. I will respect whatever decision you make. It’s a lot to move on such short notice, and frankly I debated it for quite some time- as much as I’d like you there it’s hard to say goodbye to all the memories in our old house.”

And boy, was there a lot of memories.

They borderline grew up within the walls of that house. Starting off from nervous young adults barely making rent to…well…now. Successful, largely organized, leading their own unique lives; the world really was looking up for them compared to where they started off.

Who also could forget the amount of adventures the group went through?

All in all, that house was nearly a complete part of them, and the thought of leaving it had Tord’s throat closing tightly as silence settled across the group. Tord, Edd, Matt, and Tom all looked towards each other, exchanging quiet glances that spoke louder than they could, even through the tense atmosphere.

Finally it was Edd that broke the silence, his hand moving up to rest lightly on Tord’s shoulder. “I’m not sure if I speak for everyone here. But even if we have all of those memories in that home, it’s nothing compared to the real person.”

Edd’s smile took Tord’s breath away, staring deep into hazel eyes as he gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “We can make more memories in another house. But we can’t make another Tord, and I doubt I’d even want to if that was the case.”

A look around the table met Tord with nodding heads and approving faces, even if Tom’s was pulled into a playful grimace. “That means I gotta move all my shit, and construct another retina scan case for Susan. But I guess if it means keeping you around, commie, I can make an exception.”

Matt was the last word, and frankly one of the touchiest subjects regarding moving. He had so much junk hidden within the shitsty that was his room that no doubt packing and moving all of it would truly be a hassle.

But his smile said it all, as well as the way he reached his hand forward to reassuringly rest over Tord’s. “I’m with you every step of the way, Tordie. Besides, my modeling gig can move with me wherever I need to go!”

Edd nodded to himself, also categorizing his own job under mobile, aside from his side job. “And my animation setup is a bitch to move, but my job can follow along. Only concern is Tom.” He paused, giving the aforementioned man a quick glance. “Tom, would you mind moving jobs? Or seeing if the bar has another location closer to the city?”

As much as he didn’t want to leave the small dive he’s come to know so well…Tord had a once in a lifetime opportunity in front of hm. The position of president of a company far outweighed a shitty half priced bar, and Tom knew he wouldn’t be able to let go of his boyfriends that easily just to stay behind.

So he nodded his own approval, shrugging his shoulders. “I can easily find another gig down there- or at least I hope I could. But I’m with you guys all the way.”

All of the support and love from his boyfriend had Tord’s chest beating out of control, warm butterflies erupting in the pit of his stomach as realization kept threatening to crash over him time and time again. His lovers were willing to pack all of their things, leave their home packed full of so many memories, and come down into the big city to allow Tord to chase his dream job.

The thought alone had Tord covering his mouth in emotion, tears threatening to well up as he felt each of his lovers hands interlocking with his own. Four hands gripped as one, sensing Tord’s immediate emotional switch and attempting to comfort him. “We love you, Tord! We’d follow you to the ends of the world if it meant being with you!” Matt cooed, watching as his lover’s dam finally crashed down around him and wound up with tears streaking down his cheeks.

It took a moment to compose himself, the feelings gripping his throat tight enough to choke as his fingers tightened their grip in his partner’s hold. He was able to sit up a tad bit straighter, using his free hand to wipe the tears that lingered. “What did I ever do to deserve you guys?”

Of course it was Tom who had to answer that question, lips pulled up into a solid grin as his hand was the first to withdraw and move back to his wine glass. “I think it had something to do with your di-“

Instantly Edd drove his elbow into Tom’s side, taking the breath out of him as his pleasant smile extended to the waitress that had just approached. The woman didn’t seem to realize why one person was crying, another was wheezing out from a direct hit, and another was smiling at her a bit _too_ innocently.

But hey, it wasn’t her job to care. “Are you all ready to order?”

“As a matter of fact, we are.”

  * \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -



Needless to say, perhaps celebratory dessert after a full course meal wasn’t exactly the best idea.

“Oh my god, I can’t fucking move.” Tom complained, rubbing at his gut as he swore his suit became three leagues too tight across his abdomen. He had borderline rolled his way into the car, spread out across the seat as his arm threw itself over his eyes.

He didn’t even care when Tord shoved his legs off to the inside of the footwell, his lover climbing inside and settling in the space they once occupied. Even Tord was feeling full, resting with a loud side and instantly his hand moved down to unbutton his dress trousers. “I am not eating for the rest of my life after that.”

Edd was outright dead as he took the drivers seat once more, forehead resting against the wheel as it felt like a firm brick packed itself inside of his abdomen. “It tastes so good but feels so, so awful.”

A murmer of agreement rose from the back, before Matt was taking his seat with a pep in his step. He applied a bit of pale skintone lipstick, replacing the bits that had rubbed off during the meal. He was looking as pristine and put-together as usual. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about. That was amazing!” he noted, receiving shocked looks from the three of his boyfriends.

Out of the three of them, Matt had eaten the most.

He was skinny as a rail, tall and graceful, and yet could pack on the calories and burn them near instantly. In fact Matt didn’t even realize the shocked looks he was getting until he turned over his shoulder, putting the cap back onto the lipstick and looking curious all the same.

“Uhm…is there something on my face?” he asked, pulling the mirror down again and turning from side to side. He even checked his teeth.

At least it caused an uproar of laughter from the other members of the car, even if Matt looked increasingly more concerned. “No, really! If there’s something on my face and you guys aren’t telling me I swear to god!”

Finally Tord was letting out an amused chuckle, not minding when Tom’s legs threw themselves up onto his lap once more. “Matt, there’s nothing on your face. We’re just amused that you can pack away so much and still not be full. Your metabolism and stomach capacity is insane.”

Assured that it wasn’t his looks as the centerpiece of his boyfriend’s entertainment, Matt allowed himself to settle down with a small grumble. He flipped the mirror back up, allowing his eyes to close and head to fall back. “Well, in that case. Carry on.” He stated, waving off the notion with a small flick of his wrist.

And they all did. Things were peaceful within the car, with only the sound of the road and soft radio breaking through the silence as each of the boys did their own thing.

Well…most of them did their own thing.

Edd was glancing in the rear view mirror to check for oncoming cars, yet…clearly what he saw was NOT an oncoming car. Instead he could see the sight of Tord and Tom, both of their lips locked together in a heated embrace. While it was an all too common sight in itself, the sound of a soft gasp inspired the brunette to adjust the mirror just a bit downwards.

What he saw had color rushing to his cheeks, nearly forgetting to keep his eye on the road.

Tom’s hand was firmly down Tord’s buttoned pants, the other man struggling for breath as Tom’s wrist subtly moved in a manner that promised what he was doing was not innocent at all. Tord’s hand was squeezing Tom’s thigh as he worked, the bulk of his boxers covering Edd’s vision from seeing any more.

He shouldn’t look, he should keep his eyes on the largely empty road with no other sign of cars for a mile around. Even if he was in the country road route having exited the city, he should NOT look behind him. No, he really shouldn’t!

…And he did anyways.

Every so often he would flick his eyes back to the mirror, watch as Tom possessively planted kiss after kiss onto Tord’s neck as the taller man bit at his finger to stifle his noises. His cock, which had previously been hidden by his boxers, was now proudly pulled out for all to see as Tom’s hand glistened with precum.

Or was it lube?

Edd couldn’t tell, yet he could feel his own pants tightening regardless. He let out a soft breath of frustration as he had to turn the radio up a little louder just to block out the breathless gasps that Tord was letting out.

The next time he looked in the rear view mirror, Edd could see Tom’s smug expression making eye contact with him. He squeezed his palm tight around the head of Tord’s cock, enjoying the way that he could see a small bit of pre coming from the tip. He used his thumb to wipe it off, before going back to pumping him in quick motions.

The poor designated driver could only turn away, his cock now aching terribly in his pants as the bulk of it pressed against the seam of his suit. He hated the fabric now more than ever, as each shift felt like a vice on his cock.

It took a bit, but finally Matt’s attention was pulled from the window as he realized just what was happening in the back. It started with a broken gasp that was just a bit too loud. Then he noticed that Edd was looking rather hot under the collar, shifting in his seat with a prominent erection.

Finally Matt put together two and two when he looked over his shoulder, catching Tom and Tord in the act of shoving their tongues down each other’s throat while Tom’s hand played at the base of his cock, brushing fingertips against the sensitive skin that lead to his balls.

Tord looked suitably wrecked, head fallen back and mouth opened in pants when Tom wasn’t attached to his lips. His neckline was already littered in a good amount of hickies, his bowtie loosened and parted open for Tom to have more room to do so.

The pieces slowly clicked together in Matt’s head as he turned back to Edd, watching his lover pant in quiet need as he attempted to keep his eyes on the road. Poor big guy looked so uncomfortable with his cock stuck inside of his dress pants, occasionally sliding his hand down to adjust himself as he did so.

Then it hit him. Matt was struck with absolute brilliance as he watched Tord and Tom go at it. He turned to Edd with a small smile, his hand sliding over to carefully move to the clasp of his pants. He flicked it open with a squeeze of his fingers, surprising Edd enough to jump as the larger man turned to his lithe lover. “Matt?” he asked, voice inflecting a question, before biting at his lower lip harshly when the ginger shifted just enough to work on getting off his belt.

“I’m just giving a helping hand.” He muttered, tongue poking out in concentration as he managed to finally get the fly of his pants open. Edd’s cock was thick and warm within his palm, throbbing dully as each pulse seemed to fill it with just a bit more blood than before. It was already half hard by the time Matt wrapped his palm firmly around it, mouth watering at the sight.

He gave it a slow stroke, watching as the foreskin came with it and peeled back to the angry red of his head. Immaculately clean as always. Matt watched as a bead of precum squeezed out with each slow stroke of his palm, working it more and more to full hardness as Edd had to try his best to keep his focus glued to the road.

This task became increasingly hard as he felt a pair of warm lips wrap around his head, Matt bending over the armrest in order to properly work his tongue along the shaft. Edd’s choked moan pulled Tom away from Tord, nearly groaning at the sight of his two boyfriends in the front seat getting frisky. He paused his strokes just long enough for Tord to come back, his breath ragged as his eyes parted open.

“Woah.” Was all that Tord could get out, eyes watching closely as Matt swallowed down more and more of Edd. Said man felt hot, having so much attention on him as Matt angled his throat just enough to take him halfway in with only a small couch accompanying it. His free hand slid down into those carefully styled ginger locks, petting the nape of his neck as he let himself get lost in the pleasure.

It only lasted long enough for Edd to catch sight of a police car turning in his direction, adrenaline instantly overtaking him long enough to tug Matt’s head off of him. “Matt, we can’t! This is far too dangerous! What if someone sees through the window?” he asked, attempting to reason.

Yet it was Tord that shot the idea down, chuckling under his breath as he pulled his mouth away from Tom’s neck. “The windows are tinted, Edd. It’s dark enough out that nobody could see through them regardless.”

Well with the cheeky smile that Matt was fixing him with, who could deny it? He removed his hand from Matt’s hair after giving his scalp an apologetic scratch from having to tug on it so hard. “Well…okay.”

Needless to say, it was a long drive home.

Matt was swallowing down his cock like a champ as the group rushed home as quickly as possible, tongue flicking out now and then to gently push past his foreskin and having Edd see stars when he swirled his tongue underneath. He was the only one not cut in the group, which at first made him so self-conscious.

Yet from how much more sensitive he was compared to his boyfriends? It was a double edged sword. He swore he was going to lose it when Matt’s mouth once more tried to take him to the hilt, his throat struggling to accommodate to the thickness and length that Edd had.

He hardly even noticed when they pulled into the driveway, his unconscious memory being a large portion as to how he even managed to find his way home.

The other only seemed to notice when Tom caught his attention by gently tapping his shoulder, lips red from kissing and looking suitably debauched. “How about we take this inside?”

Good idea. As much as Edd didn’t want Matt’s mouth off of him, he had to gently shake the ginger’s shoulder in order to get him to pull off. Blue eyes glanced over the driveway, before Matt’s smile was all encompassing as instantly he clicked his seatbelt off. “I call Edd!” he shouted, already bolting out of the car and making a b-line towards the bedroom.

It was a largely humorous practice to call dibs on one another in the bedroom, just a way to figure out how the sex would go for the night. Neither of them had any complaints to it, so it was easy for all three of them to slide out after putting the car in park and turning it off. They followed shortly after Matt, already knowing that he rushed to Edd’s room.

Yet Tord pinned Tom to the side of the door before he could come inside, his hands rubbing slow circles into his boyfriend’s hips as hot breath steamed the air. “I guess you’re stuck with me, hm?” he asked, steadily sliding his hand up his lover’s thigh to try and cup between his legs.

However a hand resting on his arm had Tord stopping instantly, silver eyes flicking up in concern as immediately he removed the offending touch. Tom looked a bit nervous, head turned to the side as he seemed sheepish to say what was on his mind.

Tord had a feeling he knew what was up regardless, his smile warm and affectionate as he tucked a loose strand of hair out of his face from where it fell out of the gelled hold. “Is it dysphoria again, my love?” he asked, voice reflecting nothing but love and understanding.

When he got a nod in response, Tord gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “I understand. No need to worry, love, you can sit out if you aren’t feeling it. I’m sure that Matt will be more than willing to sub to both of u-“ He was cut off by a quick kiss, Tom pulling his lower lip into his mouth and leaving him lightheaded with a playful bite.

“I didn’t say I was going to sit this out. I just uh…wanted to know how you felt about being the bottom tonight.”

Oh. **_Oh._**

So it was one of those days.

Tord could feel himself growing hot under the collar at the thought, tugging slightly at his button down as he realized just where this was going. His grin said it all, though, as he tangled his fingers into Tom’s coarse hair and pulled him closer. “I’d be more than happy to.”

A brief kiss and they were parting, Tord following after Edd and Matt while Tom had to relocate to his own room to get his supplies. Already the ginger and brunette were tangled up together, mouths locked and cocks rubbing together as both spent more time humping each other than actually getting their clothes off.

He clicked his tongue, steadily unbuttoning each row of his vest and allowing it to slide off of his shoulders. “You’re going to ruin our suits after just one date, boys.” He drawled, moving forward and sliding himself behind Matt to help prop him up for Edd’s ravaging hands to reach. “Take it off.”

At least Edd was quick to oblige, fingers shaking in excitement as more and more of pale, freckled skin became open to him. Finally his button down was completely thrown open, Edd’s hungry mouth devouring him as Matt’s arms threw up around Tord’s neck. He was gasping and moaning in broken little noises, head throwing from side to side as purple marks blossomed along his collarbone and chest.

Tord bit at his own lip, feeling the lingering excitement rushing through him as Edd basically made a snack of Matt. Next they got to his pants, Edd hardly even able to help himself from nibbling on Matt’s hips. His tongue laved over each piercing that stuck through the skin, causing Matt to squeak in surprise as the pants were taken off with a quick tug at the same time.

He lifted his hips to help, gasping slightly as his boxers seemed to come right off with them. He was sitting before his boyfriends, naked and exposed, and feeling a tingling of excitement inside of him as Edd reached over to grab the lube that sat inconspicuously at the dresserside.

Yet his smile was sly and knowing by the time that Edd came back, easily spreading his legs and watching the span of emotions cross Edd as he glance down between his legs. His fingers were already coated in lube, yet just sitting there frozen as beads of the liquid based substance fell onto the sheets instead.

Tord lifted an eyebrow, shifting Matt a bit further to rest on his chest. “Is….everything alright up there?”

Edd’s gaze turned predatory as his hand flew down to Matt’s ass, jostling the purple plug inside of him and watching as Matt’s eyes rolled back in delight. He was still smiling even as Edd played with the bedazzled toy, radiating pride that flushed from his cheeks to his chest.

“Do you like it?” he asked in a breathy smile, only to whimper out brokenly as Edd angled the plug up towards his prostate. Tord was brimming with curiosity as he watched, only pulled from the action when the door opened once more.

He smiled at his other boyfriend, Tom having already taken off his clothes in favor of the button down and his blue boxers. Peeking out from the crotch was his favorite bright blue dildo clutched in his palm and proudly displayed for all to see.

“Getting started without me?” He teased, moving over to the bed and turning his head curiously when he noticed Edd’s fingers already between Matt’s legs. He sucked in a breath at the plug, before turning to the cheeky ginger with narrowed eyes. “So that’s why you took so long in the bathroom.” He noted, keeping Tord out of the loop as the Norwegian fixed him with a pointed stare.

“Guys, come on.” He said, before Matt was letting out a broken whine when Tom’s hand flew down to remove the plug with one swift tug. He let Tord get one look at it, the base shiny with lube, before he was carefully shoving it back inside of Matt and allowing the poor thing to recover from whiplash.

Instead he crawled back up onto the bed, making a turn-around motion to Tord. “Looks like Matt’s ready, but you need to be stretched.” He said, voice dripping with confidence as the brit scooted closer. He helped Tord to remove his pants, watching as he angled his hips up and kicked them off in a fluid motion.

Matt and Tord were back-to-back now, with Tord’s hips angled upwards and eyes fluttering shut as he heard the cap of the lube being removed. It was just another moment before the cold sensation of the slick was rubbing across his hole, generously coating the rim, before pulling back and adding even more onto Tom’s fingers.

“You cleaned up, right? Nothing I gotta worry about?” He asked, only slightly joking as a single finger  eased its way inside with slow motions. It’s been a while since he’s bottomed- yet Tord let out a small sigh as his head bobbed up and down in affirmation. “Yeah. I had to use the restroom before we left, so that should be good enough.”

It was always so awkward having to prep, Tord keeping deathly still as a second lubed finger was eased in next to the first. He cringed at the stretch until Edd gently patted Matt’s rear. “Wait, Matt, you’re already stretched. Why don’t you distract Tord?” He suggested, tone dripping in lust at the mental image.

It was something to do, so of course Matt was perking up and turning over after Tord had enough sense to brace himself on his arms rather than his boyfriend. Around the time that Tom began to carefully ease a third finger inside, Tord saw stars as Matt’s talented lips wrapped around the head of his cock and buried down straight to the hilt.

His freckled nose pressed against sand-colored curls, swallowing down with great effort as Matt remained completely still to avoid his creeping gag reflex. Tears welled in his eyes at the effort, but it was well worth it to see Tord’s blissed out expression as Tom angled against his prostate.

Edd pet along Matt’s lower back as he worked, swallowing and sucking down his spit as drool threatened to make a mess of Tord’s crotch. He struggled to contain the man- even moreso when the plug was played with by Edd once more.

Just when he swore he was about to pass out from oxygen loss Tom was pulling back with his four fingers wet with slick, Tord slumping down and whimpering from the overstimulation. Matt slid back up with a breathless gasp, his tongue feeling thick and awkward in his mouth after having pressed it so hard to the underside of Tord’s cock previously.

He rolled back over to be sitting against Tord’s back, their fingers lacing affectionately together as Tord’s head fell back onto his shoulder. “You are way too good at that.” The Norwegian teased, turning his head just enough to kiss Matt’s jaw.

Yet he felt his thighs being spread open once more, Tom fitting comfortably between them. Ever since his boyfriend had gone on testosterone, he’s really bulked up compared to the twig that he used to be. Lean muscles, a thick layer of hair dotting his arms and stomach, and a sharp expression with hints of stubble peeking out; Tom truly was gorgeous.

Tord couldn’t help but lean forward to pull him down, arms winding around him and planting a kiss to his lips. “You look handsome like this, Tommy.” He noted, before sliding his arms down his back to tug at his binder. “-yet if I hear so much as a wheeze coming from you, I’m taking this off.”

As much as Tom wanted to argue, the harsh stare he received from Tord’s silver eyes had him quickly shutting his mouth. He turned his head to the side, a small huff leaving him at the thought. “Okay, okay. I get it.” He grumbled, gently pushing at Tord’s chest to press him back against Matt.

Edd looked over his boyfriends with a muted pride, hardly able to contain the love he felt for each and every one of them. Matt and Tord still had their fingers interlocked, his eyes able to easily move up to Tom’s and stare into them with an adoration he could hardly contain. Tom returned the smile, before both of them moved forward and listened to their subs let out joint gasps of pleasure.

Tom had managed to fit easily inside of Tord, going slowly despite the way his lover attempted to push his hips back. Matt was much in the same boat, whimpering out as inch after inch of Edd fed inside of him. Only when he bottomed out did Matt relent his grip on Tord’s hand, the Norwegian breathless himself as he cringed. “Hold on, Tom.”

All three of them froze out of instinct, Matt turning over his shoulder and giving Tord a soft rub of his cheek. “How are you holding up, dearie?”

It took a bit of shifting, yet Tord just huffed out stubbornly. “I didn’t say you two had to stop,” he looked back up to Tom, head tilted against Matt’s as a cocky smile spread across his features. “Now move, Jovie, give it to me as rough as I do you.”

Be careful what you wish for, Tord. The second the words left his mouth he was shouting in surprise as Tom’s arms wrapped around his thighs, bending him forward and nearly lifting him from the ground as longer cut nails scraped against his hips with each broken thrust.

Tord’s tongue was lolled out of his mouth as Matt’s cries grew louder behind him, desperate wet noises only cutting off the moans as Edd moved forward to smash their mouths together once more. It seemed that there was no messing around today, both parties edged to the near end from the foreplay and teasing that happened in the car.

Matt’s fingernails were scratching deep lines into Edd’s back, even while his other hand refused to budge from Tord’s grip. Lithe and thin thighs were pulled over Edd’s hips, wrapping firmly around him as Edd’s hips moved in quick, harsh thrusts. Each rock sent Matt further against Tord, which in return had Tord moving right back against him when Tom pounded in.

Occasionally they would knock together at the same time, bumping their heads or nearly tilting the other over. It just drew breathless laughs from Tord, angling his head just enough to squeeze one kiss in outside of Edd’s lavishing of attention.

Yet that kiss soon lingered, both of the submissives twisting their chest just enough to lock lips in tune with the increasingly powerful thrusts of Edd and Tom. The duo let out an appreciative groan at the sight, however, when Tord’s tongue met with Matt’s on the outside of their tonsil tango.

Matt could feel Edd twitching helplessly inside of him, and by the sound of Tord’s breathing, he was getting awfully close too. He grunted helplessly though as suddenly he found himself squished by Edd’s chest, Tord’s own groan complaining of the same weight as Tom and Edd met lips directly above their heads.

The stretch was just a tad painful to do, but Matt didn’t have to wait long before he felt the two part and could move his hips back just a bit.

Yet from the desperate gasp as vibrations suddenly were audible to the side, Matt knew that Tom had **that** toy in. Tord just grew louder and louder the faster that Tom thrusted, his nails biting into Matt’s hands as he could bleed from how hard he bit at his chapped lower lip.

Finally Tord was cumming with a broken gasp, his cum splattering across his chest as Tom grinded him through wave after wave of pleasure. The sheer thought of Tord cumming had Matt tightening around Edd as well, whimpering pathetically as his own cock gave a short throb.

Thankfully it seemed Edd would have mercy upon him, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving it a firm stroke that had Matt shuttering at the force of his orgasm. He blearly noted the warmth steadily filling him, Edd having followed them shortly in orgasm.

Three out of four lay panting on the mattress, with just one single person remaining to orgasm. Tom was pulling out of Tord with a broken sigh, about to unfasten the straps to the dildo and ignore his own desire to cum.

But not on Tord’s watch.

The Norwegian wrapped his hands around the base of the toy, rapidly moving it up and down in the motions of a handjob. He knew this particular toy all too well, aware of the bits that would press and rub against Tom’s clit and fit inside of him.

The reaction was instant, Tom’s hands coming up to cover his mouth as pleasure overtook him. In the time that it took for Tord to start moving, Edd had carefully pulled out of Matt and let him watch as the bear wrapped Tom up within his arms.

He planted wet kisses to his lips as Tom’s orgasm took him quickly, intense and rapid, until the brit was collapsing into his largest boyfriend’s arms. He shook from the aftershocks of his own release, eyes closed and breathe ragged as Edd’s fingers moved to the hem of his binder.

“Guys, look away real quick, okay?” He instructed, knowing how much of a trigger it was for Tom to be seen with his chest out. He hardly even had to ask, given that Matt and Tord had already wrapped around each other in a tight hug. They had scooted under the covers, chests still largely covered in spunk but remaining ignored. “No problem, Edd.”

With the others distracted in lazy kisses, Edd made quick work of pulling Tom’s binder off and listening to his smallest boyfriend take a deep breath of air. Edd covered his own eyes as Tom climbed under the sheets of the bed, only giving a soft grunt to alert the others he was decent.

The strap on was removed, tossed to the side with a loud thunk after the vibrator had been turned off.

With everyone comfortable and drowsy, Edd quickly moved to the bathroom in order to retrieve a wet rag. He always oversaw the aftercare, wiping down Matt and Tord’s chests, before catching his own cum still dribbling from Matt’s ass.

Yet he offered the rag to Tom, the man appreciating being able to wipe his own junk, before once more tossing the rag in the general direction of the strap on. He would deal with it later. As he collapsed into the bed with his three boyfriends, Edd couldn’t help the satisfied sigh that left him.

This was the happiest he’s ever been.

He loved every one of his boyfriends with all of his heart, and made sure each knew. A plethora of kisses scattered across each face he could reach, appreciating the petting hands and clinging bodies in return. After they managed to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Edd allowed his eyes to slide closed.

“I love you guys.”

“I love me too-“

“Matt.”

“Oh hush, you all know that I love you.”

“Will you all shut up? I love you all, but wow, can’t a guy get some sleep?”

“Then **YOU** shut up, Jovie, before I come over there and smother you with a pillow.”

“Bitch, fucking try me.”

“Love you too, Tom.”

“Guys no seriously can we sleep now-“

No matter what, it seems that some things never change.

Edd wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed it! <3


End file.
